Dark
by JarOfBittersweets
Summary: Sanji hated being alone ever since his parents died. It is one rainy night when he realizes that maybe a certain plant can fill the void.


Sanji sat on his bed in the dark, the only light in the room coming from his cell phone. He had his navy blue comforter over his head, as if to be a robe. He was curled up under the hot blanket, texting the only person he knew would be up this late at night: Zoro. His phone beeped, indicating a new message from the plant boy.

_From: Marimo_

_Is your old man home?_

Sanji sighed and typed back, '_No._' He knew it was pathetic for a 16-year-old boy to be scared and alone, but he didn't like quiet. At least eerie quiet, which was this quiet.

_Every. Single. Night._

His phone started to vibrate, the chorus of '_Call Me Maybe_' going along with the vibrations, startling him. God, he hated that song. Luffy and Usopp must have changed it, he guessed.

He looked at who was calling and was relieved when the black words read 'Marimo'.

"Yes?" He answered.

"I'm coming over." A voice said from the speaker.

"Like, now?" Sanji said surprised.

"Yes, now. I'm already half way there so do not dare tell me to turn back." Zoro snapped at him.

While Sanji did not like being talked to in such a manner, he did feel his stomach flip when Zoro said he wouldn't turn around.

"Don't you have a competition tomorrow?" He asked.

"Nah, I still have a penalty against me when I hit that guy in the face last month." Zoro replied.

A new problem suddenly dawned on him. "Zoro, can you tell me what street you're at?"

"Uh...Grand Line Street...why?" Sanji mentally face palmed as Zoro said those words.

"You idiot! My street is three blocks behind! Are you getting my street confused with Luffy's again?" He yelled.

It took a few moments for the green-haired boy to respond. "Oh, yeah. Yours is All Blue Street right?"

"Yes!" Sanji practically screeched.

"Hey, don't yell at me! It's dark outside and some of these lights are dim so I can't read the signs." Zoro defended.

Sanji was about to make a comeback when he realized that it wasn't worth it. He didn't have the energy and he honestly needed some support. He needed someone here with him. He hated being alone ever since his parents died when he was three and he had to live with his grandfather. His grandfather always left him alone at night to go to work at his restaurant. Sanji thought he wouldn't always be scared after 13 years, there would be a point in time where he would just have a full on party with himself. But here he was, shaking like a leaf.

"Sanji, I'll have to call you back. It's about to..." Zoro's voice stopped after Sanji whispered something. "What? Speak up."

"Could you run?" Sanji whispered again as he heard the pat of rain against his window.

"In rain?" Zoro asked. Sanji didn't respond. As if the silence was an argument of its own, Zoro responded, "Alright, I'll run. I'll be there in two minutes at best. What was your house number again?"

"23." The blonde said quietly.

"Okay, bye." Zoro then hung up the phone. After a few seconds, Sanji fell back onto his bed, snuggling with the comforter. He closed his eyes, his mind drifting into another world. A knock was heard in what seemed like minutes but was really just one. Startled, Sanji got up hesitantly before bolting to the door. He opened it to see a wet boy slightly taller than him.

"Hey." He panted. Sanji hugged him. Zoro was surprised at first but he slowly wrapped his arms around Sanji, embracing him in a loving and protective manner. The rain was falling to the beat of Sanji's heart: fast but steady and Zoro could feel it through his jacket and shirt. Zoro nuzzled his nose into Sanji's hair, inhaling the smaller boy's spicy scent.

After a few more minutes of hugging, Sanji invited him in. Zoro closed the door and stood on the doormat, waiting for the blonde to come back with a towel. As Sanji came back, he asked Zoro if he was up for a midnight snack. Zoro shook his head and sat on a chair in the dining room. "So, what's the problem?"

Sanji just scoffed and leaned against the frame of the kitchen door, opening the wrapper to a lollipop. He put it in his mouth and asked, "You couldn't text me that? Why did you feel the need to come here?"

"Because I'm tired of you texting me at night. I want to know what the problem is."

Sanji shifted a bit, stopping sucking on the lollipop. "So you came to tell me to stop texting you at night?"

"No, I want to know what the problem is."

"There is no problem."

"We both know that that's a bold-faced lie."

"No it's not." Sanji turned away, his eyes closed, a pout on his features. Zoro stared at his blonde haired friend. The moonlight came in from the kitchen window in the other room, creating a glow to the blonde. A soft blush came onto his cheeks. Sanji didn't look cute, no, not in the slightest. He looked...rather...

"...Handsome..." He muttered softly to himself...

"What?" Sanji turned to him, his face stunned, the lollipop in his mouth almost falling out.

...Or maybe not so much to himself. "What?" Zoro asked as if he had said nothing.

"I'm not playing that game!" Sanji pointed to Zoro. "You just called me handsome!"

Taking a chance, Zoro responded with, "And?"

Sanji hadn't expected that. Normally, Zoro would have denied it. "Well..." Sanji stopped as he heard a sound. He froze.

"What?" When Zoro did not receive an answer, he sighed. The blonde looked like a meerkat whenever he did that. He got up and touched Sanji's cheek, caressing the soft and warm skin.

Sanji came back to Earth and saw Zoro right in front of him. Sanji blushed and furrowed his eyebrows. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Zoro sighed again. "Just tell me what it is. Then you can have your feelings out and will not have to stress about it anymore."

Sanji looked down at his shoes as he muttered something.

"Speak up. The sooner you tell me, the sooner I can leave you alone." Zoro said.

"No!" Sanji's head shot up, knocking into Zoro's chin, making him stumble to the floor.

"Ouch! What the hell?" Zoro yelled.

"I don't want to be alone! Don't leave me alone, please!" Zoro stared as tears fell from Sanji's face. Sanji fell to the floor and tucked in his knees, repeating the last sentence he said, getting quieter and quieter. Zoro eyes softened.

Zoro picked up the blonde, putting him over his shoulder. Instead of kicking or hitting him, Sanji just dug his fingers into Zoro's jacket, clinging on for dear life.

Zoro took him to the TV room and placed him on the couch. Sanji looked at him with confusion in his eyes. But he could see the comfort that he felt with Zoro there, too.

Zoro sat at the edge of the couch and with a soft yet crisp voice, he said, "Now tell me, what is wrong. Why are you scared to be alone?"

Sanji sat up. "Ever since my parents died, I've felt alone. I feel like no one will comfort my pains. The old man only worsened them by calling me a bad cook. That's why I take comfort in flirting with girls, for a chance that they will want to date me. But I guess my technique is a bit off..." Sanji chuckled at the last part.

There was a long moment of silence, the only sound was Sanji sucking on his lollipop and the pat of rain.

_Pit, pat. Pit, pat. Pit, pat._

Zoro took a deep breath in. He had liked the blonde for a while now, ever since Sanji and him started having late night chats when he had gotten a phone.

"Maybe I could fill that void?" Zoro asked with some caution.

There was a crack. Zoro looked to Sanji, watching as a bitten half of the candy on the stick of the lollipop fell to Sanji's lap. There was a gulp and another crack. Sanji turned to him. "Do...Do you mean that...?"

Zoro walked over to the blonde and in one swift movement, pressed his lips firmly against Sanji's. Sanji was more than surprised, more than stunned even. But soon he was fully swept into the kiss as he put his hands in Zoro's hair.

The kiss ended as soon as it came, though. Staring down at the blushing blonde, Zoro smiled slyly and asked, "Is that proper answer?"

Sanji gave him a wide grin, pulling him down for another another kiss. The sound of a hard piece of candy fell to the floor as the two boys kissed.

**FIN.**


End file.
